Happy First Date Day
by Archmini-Chimera-HS2-PJ9
Summary: Maurice is going around shouting out random days that don't make sense, except Happy Birthday, of course, but what is the whole point behind it? Find out, now...


**_"Happy Birthday!~," Maurice shouted with much excitement towards Roger._**

—

_Have you ever felt that someone stalked you by what they say…? Well, hell, I have. And it came straight at me like a bullet. It's stupid, but I can't believe I am blushing right now, and it all started with that idiot, Maurice._

"Happy Birthday, Roger!" Maurice yells out from a distance.

Roger looked behind him with much surprise, sighting out Maurice, who now standing right in front of him at a reasonable distance, and present in hand.

"Wh-what? Thanks…? H-how did you—? Never mind… Whatever. Thanks."

"You're welcome!~ Eh, heh, heh, heh!," he replied in return.

_Since that day, I've realized that he'd been saying "Happy Day" stuff to not only me, but others as well. No one had even told him this information, so how the hell was he even getting this information?! He left us in absolute mayhem._

"Jack, Ralph! Happy First Date Day!~" Maurice yelled out in pure happiness.

Jack and Ralph stared at Maurice with obvious confusion in their eyes.

"_What…?_" They responded spontaneously, like Sam 'n' Eric, which was quite amusing.

"Don't play with me! I knew you two've been dating each other since the day you'd asked him out!~"

Ralph's Face began to redden from embarrassment.

"J-Jack! How did he…?"

"I-I don't know…"

_They started to walk away with the gift recently given from Maurice as he waves goodbye with the same stupid grin on his face that he'd started with from the beginning._

"Happy First Phone Day, Roger!"

"Wh-what?! How do you-?"

"HAPPY FIRST PHONE DAY!"

"O-okay! Geez!"

_Day after day, a new happy day…_

"Happy First Computer Day!"

"Happy Sweet's Day! The first time you got your very first candy!"

_With a new present relating to it every time. I've become to wonder what day's next that I didn't know about, and how the hell he got those presents._

"Happy-"

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, _WAIT_! **Maurice**! Jus' _where_ are you getting all this information and presents from?! I mean, even _embryo_… _**FETUS DAY!**_ Who even _TOLD_ you? How would anyone even know the first day I was **_bored_**?!"

"I bought them, of course! An' I jus' asked, is all!"

"Wh-what… B-but who-…?"

**"**_**HAPPY FIRST WIDE AWAKE DAY!**_**THE FIRST TIME YOU STAYED UP THE****_WHOLE_**** DAY!"**

"Uhh…"

_This time I got an alarm clock shaped and designed like an owl. It's just so strange. How would anyone even know this stuff…? Even private stuff…_

"HAPPY MOVING DAY! FIRST TIME YOU MOVED TO A NEW HOUSE!"

"…..?!"

"But _how-_?! Ugh!"

_He said things such as Happy Laugh Day, Insane Day(I admit had an interesting gift), First Walking Day; I remember him yelling out to Walter First Toy Day, To Robert First Singing Day, and Bill First Talking Day, First Book Read Day, EVERYTHING DAY! All with the same stupid smile on his face! But, then… Then this happened…_

"Happy First Date Day, Roger!"

"What? But I never dated anyone on this day. In _fact,_ nor have I dated anyone_ANY_ day! And you should _know_ that!"

Maurice stood there, somewhat with a smirk on his face, flowers in hand, and a gift basket full of heart-shaped candies and such.

Then he said…

_"Oh? Then I guess that makes me your first date!~"_

—-

Oh, my gosh, guys…! Please tell me how it is, if anyone reads at all! For egg's sake you could replace this with your favorite couple! This was jus' an idea my sister an' I thought of randomly, and we wanted to show it somehow. It was supposed to be weird, how someone would go out yelling out Happy Something Day in a stalker-ish way, and well, I thought it suited Rogice well, so… We wanted to make this because it's be all awkward in the beginning, but then someone would be all like, Happy First Date Day to someone, or a day where you had our first date, and if that person never went on a date before then it'd be like all sweet an' stuff and the person's like, I know, I'm your first date, kind of thing! Oh, my gosh, total run-ons and comma splices…! Also, Maurice said "Stayed"… _**"Stayed"**_. Not "Stood", but "Stayed".

Edits Will Be Made Later. -P.J.


End file.
